Found
by xX.Knox.Xx
Summary: Lost Sequel* Spain, A new start for Avery. Pedro is facing danger for her back in Aspen Creek; and Bran is sorting through the newly discovered Libby files. Hussan has a secret, and he's biding his time. He wants Avery as a permanent member of his pack, but how did he know she could under go the rituals like a wolf? Who is the man that knows things about her that he shouldn't know?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She'd told herself one year, it was a promise that she made to herself that she knew she had to keep for her own sake. How long could she allow herself to put her life of hold, how long could she allow herself to live in the past? Avery folded the letter for the envelope; it was such a surreal moment. This would be the last one. With a sigh she looked to the small box on the corner of her desk. It was full of unopened envelopes that looked exactly the same as the one she was about her place her current letter in. Well not exactly like the ones in the box, the main difference was the large block letters that read RETURN TO SENDER.

She knew what was in those letters, all 48 of them. One letter every week, that's what she had decided to do. All the letters told him how to contact her, if he'd ever wanted to. Send word to the PO Box and she would eventually get the letter. The content of the letters were different. Sometimes the letters were indifferent; she'd wanted him to believe that he didn't hurt her. She wanted him to believe that being turned away meant nothing to her, as she had obliviously meant nothing to him. She was almost glad when letter number 15 came back; it was embarrassing to say the least. She had begged for forgiveness for the crimes she wasn't sure how she committed. She pleaded with him to come bring her back to Aspen Creek. She's claimed that she would die without him. In her desperation she had even broken down and given her address and phone number in Spain. Yes, it was probably better that he never read that one.

Other letters were a bit darker in form. She screamed at him, demanding an explanation for his betrayal. Accused him of trying manipulate Ryker into killing her that day. She would have let him know exactly how he had ruined her life, well if he had ever read the letters. Those letters were sent on her despondent days, the days she didn't want to get out of bed. The days where she wasn't sure she wanted to live.

The last of the letters were more resolute. She would move on, she would live again, with or without him. This was the 52nd letter, 48 were returned and in her box, unopened. Three were on their way to be delivered, or quite possibly on their way back to her. She would not send another one without hearing from him first. This was it, in some ways the most important letter, and yet it was only three little words and her signature. There was no, "you can contact me through the PO Box", or as in her more desperate letters, her location.

With a sigh she stuffed the letter in the envelope. In the end it was up to Bran, she'd done her part. She tried as hard as she possibly could. It was a risk to do as much as she had, doing more would put everyone around her in danger. It was Bran's turn now, if he wanted her he would have to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Six Months Earlier

"Hola Avery," she heard Hussan call her name from across the street. She turned with a smile and greeted him.

"Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?," she replied. Hussan jogged across the street and came to stand by her with a gentle kiss to first her left check and then her right in greeting. She returned the kisses.

"Muy bien." He replied.

"Alegro de que estés bien."

"You're Spanish is coming along nicely." Hussan told her reverting to English. "You're doing well here."

"You're pack has been very welcoming, more so that I imaged they would be."

"You are welcome among us."

He reminded her so much of Pedro. She could tell that at some point in their long lives the two had spent a lot of time together. She often found herself reverting back to her time with Pedro in comparison. He had made her transition into such a foreign place easier.

"Do you have some time to spare for this old wolf?" Hussan asked her.

"Sure, what do you need me for?"

"There is someone I would like you to meet. Shortly after you arrived he was sent to the conclave in France. At that point in time you were not taking visitors."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"He is Nicolao Zorion da Clerigo Tiago."

"That's a lot of names."

Hussan chuckled a little and explained. "Such is the way of many Portuguese people. Two given names are common, and though Nic only has two surnames as many as four can be given. You should meet some of their women; if they take on the name of their husband they may have up to six surnames."

"That's eight names in total. I think I would forget my own name. Do you think he will mind if I call him Nic?"

"He will probably insist on it."

They walked the short distance to the man's house with idle chit chat to fill the void. He was avoiding a topic he didn't want to broach, and he knew it. The letter was in his pocket, he knew every time he brought another one to her it hurt her a little more. But she deserved to know, and technically they were hers to do with as she wished. It troubled him each time he went to her room and could see her small box filling as more time passed. The man was a fool, how could he throw such an amazing creature away? How could he have ever believed that the atrocity that Ryker committed against her was a true mating bond?

However Bran's blunder would be to his advantage and that is where Nic would come into play. Nic was an anomaly in his pack. He was the only non-werewolf that Hussan had ever attempted to bring in. Thirty years ago he wouldn't have believed it was even possible, not until the American Adam Hampton had brought his coyote mate into his pack. Nic wasn't a wolf or a coyote shifter, but nor was he human. He was something else entirely, something that would make Avery's infusion into the pack that much easier. He was something that Avery could relate to, and Hussan was counting on the fact that she would.

"Bom dia" came a voice that startled them.

"Good morning Nic," Hussan spoke in English. "I would like you to meet Avery Gibson. She came to us shortly before you left for France."

Nic came before her and gently took her hand in his. His skin had a dark teak sheen to it. Avery had noticed that all around her she was surrounds by 'tall, dark, and handsome', men. Spain was full of them, and this Nic was no exception. He had large brown eyes that you could fall into. A strong jaw line, sleek features, and beautiful muscle definition gave him the look of a sturdy man. His dark hair completed the look. "My name is Nicolao Zorion da Clerigo Tiago, but please call me Nic." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek, and whispered to her. "É um prazer conhecê-lo."

"I'm sure she's pleased to meet you as well," Hussan said rolling his eyes.

"Que bela criatura que você me trouxe Hussan." Nic spoke in Portuguese.

"Stop flirting." Nic's only reply to Hussan's order was a sly smirk. "Are your people not considered to be more conservative, yet you are very familiar with her."

"Advantageous for all of us I assure you." Nic told him quietly. "Avery, may I be so familiar as to use your given name?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Welcome to my home, I do hope the both of you can join me for morning tea." Nic asked her, placing a hand at the small of her back. Hussan followed behind.

"Tea would be lovely." Hussan answered.

Avery had decided almost immediately that she liked this man, which was odd. She tended to air on the side of caution when meeting new people. She had grown accustomed to her first reaction to be a measured dose of mistrust, especially when completely surrounded by werewolves, but he was different somehow. Something in him seemed to connect to her with an instant kinship.

Nic was ecstatic, he feared the sheer joy he felt would unintentionally influence those around him. He was very good at controlling his powers, after years of intense training he had finally come into his own, with the help of Hussan and the pack. They were his pack brothers and sisters, Hussan was his Alpha, and Nic was devoted to them completely. They were his family, and although they accepted him as one of them, he was not like them. But this was different, Avery was different. Finally he would not be alone; he would not be the only one. She didn't know yet, as her training had barely begun, but she was in for quite a surprise.

Jesse sighed again. This was long and tedious process. She was in a sea of boxes. The storage facility was a huge storehouse. Boxes were stacked taller than she was, hundreds of them. Of course she wasn't the only one on this task. But the others took days off, and had breaks. Ever since she had arrived here two months ago and saw the sheer volume of work before her she'd decided this place was going to be her home for the next few months. "For the love of god haven't the scientist ever heard of a computer? I mean seriously this is archaic." She yelled as she slid yet another box across the concrete floor.

"Problems little one?" The voice startled her; she'd thought she was alone. She looked up and was face to face with Charles. She should have known she wasn't alone, her father would never allow her to be left here unattended. Her dad was in a meeting with Bran right now, so someone else was going to be watching her as long as she was in this place.

"Not a problem per se." she replied with a smile. She liked Charles, and he was practically her uncle. "But you'd think that a group of people who conducted the type of high tech genetic experiments that they did would at least have a decent filing system."

"I've come to believe that these were simply back-up files." Charles informed her looking around. He liked her as well; he looked at this young woman much like he did his own son. Despite that fact she was a human that had close ties to another pack, she was his pack as well. Mercedes was his family, and there for her step-daughter was also his pack. "They didn't want an outsider to know what to do with the files. They're computer system was destroyed when we raided the compound, this is all we have."

"Despite the disorganization I can see what they were trying to do. I mean they're using stem cells, amino acids that are from werewolf DNA, gene splicing, synthetic enzymes that are made to infuse with human DNA and trigger a genetic mutation." She sighed as she thought about what these people had been through. Most of the people that had been forced to be a science experiment were dead now. If the number of boxes here was any indication she was looking at the files for at least two hundred victims. "I can't believe they thought this would work. This stuff it's barbaric."

Charles watched her. She was stressing out over these files, she needed a break. "Jessica, perhaps you should take a break for a day or so. You've been here every day looking at the horrific experiments that no one should have to carry on their mind."

"I've stopped reading the details and I'm just sorting them now. I figured that the most pertinent information will be in the most recent files before you raided their base. The one good thing is that most of the files seem to be complete. You have a commitment date, and a date of death or an experiment date that is fairly close to the last days when the Libby facility was in operation."

"An excellent idea, however I still think you need to take a break from this."

"Thank you for your concern, but I need to be here." She replied going into another box for more files.

"Why? What is here that cannot wait?"

"I have to find it." Charles wondered if she was talking to herself or to him now.

"Find what?"Jesse looked up at him and realized her mistake. She really didn't want to talk to him about this. "You've talked to Brandon recently haven't you?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And likely Anna and Pedro as well." Charles wanted to roll his eyes, but he would not be so undignified. "You're looking for her file aren't you?"

"Shouldn't you want that file to?"

"Why would I care, I'm not of the belief that it was absolve her of her guilt." He stated calmly. "She might as well have admitted to her deception when she ran off with her mate. Not to mention the doctor whose escape she helped orchestrate."

"If that's true then shouldn't you want to know what you're up against?" Charles furrowed his eyes, taking in her words. "If you guys are chasing down this big baddie that you've made her out to be shouldn't you figure out what she is. She supposed to be your enemy, and yet many of your pack mates have chosen to ignore all opportunities to learn more about her."

"That's a very nice trick you have their Jessica." Charles wanted laugh. "You're a manipulative little thing aren't you? An indirect challenge that many lesser wolves would not have even seen, had I been someone else you would have had me sorting through these boxes for you to find the file that you, Anna, and Pedro have been searching for."

"You still want to know about her though don't you?"

This time his face did crack with a smile. "This is what happens when strong women are raised among dominate wolves." He ruffled her hair like she was still a child. "I count myself lucky that I had a son. Otherwise I might have had a miniature version of you or Mercedes." Jesse smirked at him as he turned to leave. "Enjoy your boxes Jessica. The others are arriving so I'll be off. I expect you to join all of us tonight for dinner."

"I'll be there."

The euphoric air that surrounded them began to dissipate as Avery and Hussan began to take their leave of Nic. Nic had offered to walk her home when Hussan had informed them that it would not be necessary as he needed to speak with her privately. They walked almost silently back home. In Aspen Creek Avery had been given her own apartment, but that simply hadn't worked here. It's not that Hussan hadn't tried to give her one, he had, a very nice one in fact. However it became abundantly clear that she wasn't sleeping when she lived on her own. Being that Hussan had by far the largest home, he was the alpha, and she was his guest, so she came to live at him home.

She had a strong feeling that she knew what this was about. It had been almost a week, and Hussan tended to grow somber as he broached this topic. As they approached their home she heard him sigh, as he walked right in. He began to lead her to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked her.

"We just had tea." She answered him. "You're stalling Hussan." She waited for him to give her the letter, but when he did not she let him know that she was well aware of what he needed to speak with her about. "You can give me the letter, it's okay."

He slowly stuck is hand into his pocket and pulled the familiar looking letter out and handed it to her. When she went to take it from him he held on to it instead of letting it go. "No one will think less of you if you stopped sending the letters. We've all seen it many times, you've tried everything you can to explain the situation. You've tried repeatedly just to get him to listen to you. It's not your fault. You do not need to keep hurting yourself like this."

"I do need to do this. If I don't, I'll spend the rest of my life wondering if I didn't try hard enough. That'll hurt more than having the letter's returned."

"But you've done your part, at some point it's his turn."

"My part ends at one year, that's a commitment I've made to me. If I can't follow through with that, then I've failed myself."

"It hurts you."

"I've gotten better, the hurt is receding."

"How well do you sleep at night Avery?"

"You know the answer to that Hussan. You stay in the same house." She answered looking away. "That's not the letters. It's the memories from the lab, the nightmares are from Ryker."

"But the letters allow you to believe that one day he'll come for you." Hussan told her. "When you're frightened, you do not call for help. You do not call for one of us or even Pedro who saved you. You call for Bran."

"I love him."

It angered him to know that a man so unworthy of her still occupied her heart. "He doesn't deserve you; he doesn't deserve your love."

"It doesn't make me stop loving him." He stopped and considered his options, he knew he had to do something. He needed to instigate her to move on. She needed more than a deadline.

"One year Avery, I will give you that one year and all the support you need. In return I want you to do something for me."

"What would you have of me."

"When you get that last letter back, when it comes back to my mailbox, you will take that letter and all the others and together we will burn them in my fireplace one at a time until they are no more. When they are nothing more than ash, we will celebrate your freedom that night by admitting you into my pack."

"What do you mean by admitting me to your pack? I'm not a wolf."

"You can be brought into my pack; I know this to be a fact. When the last of your letters are ashes, you will undergo the flesh and blood ceremony, and become a member of my pack."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Pedro read his letter again. This one was a little different; Hussan had also included a letter from Avery herself this time. He concentrated on reading her letter; it wasn't as easy as it should have been. Avery had written him in Spanish. He smiled fondly as he thought of her trying her hardest to make a place for herself in Spain. He was happy that she seemed to be slowly recuperating from the travesty that had destroyed her life not once but twice, he was also happy that Hussan had taken it upon himself to incorporate her into his world.

But Pedro is a smart man, and he could see trouble brewing in Spain. Well the men in Spain probably didn't see it as trouble. The problem was wolves were always looking for the advantage, and in this instance Avery was that advantage. Did he really think that Hussan would not have tried to use the gift he had been given to the fullest? The longer she stayed in Spain the harder it would be to bring her back. That had always been his ultimate goal. He intended to hunt down the men that hurt her, and make her real home safe again. In that he would repay his debt to Avery. He also had a debt to the Alpha that had taken him in and helped him regain control of his life. He would repay that debt to Bran even if Bran fought him tooth and claw the whole way.

Through her letter he could also see the strings of something else too. There was a man in Spain that seemed to have caught her attention. He wasn't a wolf, but everything indicated that he wasn't human either. Though her relationship with this Nic person was in its infancy, and according to Hussan she was very hesitant in forging new relationships, still he wondered. This man could be a problem when it came time to bring her home. The last thing he needed was more problems.

But now it was time to report. Bran was expecting him. Pedro had been on assignment again, the lead had come from North Carolina. The information was both promising and disturbing to him, but he would sure that Bran would see it differently. However he had to admit it wasn't entirely Bran's fault. Bran still had no idea that Pedro knew exactly where Avery was, and that Ryker was currently nowhere near her, in fact all evidence seemed to indicate he was searching for her. Which was how Pedro had found a lead that placed him in North Carolina.

He walked with a purpose to his Alpha's home. This would be another chance to convince Bran that he had been wrong about Avery. Although at this point Pedro was sure that Bran would only believe hard evidence could prove Avery's innocence. This was where Anna and Jessica came into play. When they finally found her file he was sure that what he would find in it would absolve Avery of any crime, and he would take great pleasure in slapping Bran in the face with it.

As he came to Bran's door he didn't even get to knock when Bran spoke to him telepathically. _Come in Pedro._ Pedro walked into Bran's home and found him in his living room.

"How is Izydora?" Bran asked her.

"She still pouts because I went on a trip without her. Although your son and his mate spoiled her rotten the entire time she was with them."

Bran almost smiled, almost then replied. "Anna loves the little ones. She is a natural mother."

"That she is."

"What have you found, you seemed eager to come to meet me?"

"I know Ryker's approximate location." The air in the room became tense.

"Where?" Bran asked.

"Concord, North Carolina. He seems to be receiving aid from a known associate of his father, one Doctor Adam Cole."

"Am I to understand that the rogue wolf I'm searching for is a mere 30 miles from Avery's last known address?"

"It would appear so." Bran didn't reply to Pedro's admission. He merely waited and stared at him expectantly. After a full minute Bran merely raised an eyebrow. "We are not going agree Bran; you've made your opinion on the matter known, as have I. Where you see that they are in cahoots, I see that he is now using us to find her. He followed us to North Carolina. We tracked him through Missoula, Illinois, and five other states in the Midwest that housed her known family members. Then a month after we investigate her address in Charlotte he shows up."

"Perhaps she decided that keeping him around was going to get her hunted. She wanted to cut ties, and he wants to find his mate."

"I think the one thing, quite possibly the only thing we can both agree on, his that Avery isn't stupid. If you see her as a danger to the wolf community she'll be eliminated, and she knows it. Even if she knows nothing else, she knows that our people are searching for her" Pedro turned his head in a very dog-like gesture and continued. "Do you know what puzzles me the most? That you have yet to put a death warrant on her. Ryker's had one from the minute he disappeared, and if her abilities are any indication of what she is capable of, she is much more dangerous than Ryker."

"Although she betrayed my trust, lied, and conspired against me, she was not a member of this pack. She is not required to hold her loyalties to me or my pack. Her crimes were personal attacks on me; I cannot level an action against an outsider without direct evidence that she took action against the wolves. Until such time that I know what kind of dangers she presents to our people or I know her role in the experiments conducted at Libby she will be sought after as a person of interest."

Bran paused in his explanation leveling Pedro with a look. The look was something between hatred and hunger. It was then that Pedro knew that Bran was more than just idling waiting for Avery to fall back into their laps. "You're still looking, actively seeking her out?"

"Do you think I'm some kind of fool?" Bran growled at him. "Her ability to function and maintain the secrets of a paranormal world have yet to be determined. The search for Avery is much more in depth that the search for Ryker."

"And the reason that I have been left out of such a search? Am I so untrustworthy?"

"I trust you to hunt Ryker to the ends of the Earth, and bring him to me for justice. I would trust you to have my back in a fight for my life and the lives of my dearest family. As it pertains to Avery your loyalties are divided." Bran's eyes narrowed as he let the alpha in him overtake Pedro. "I require all my wolves to hold their loyalties to me and to me alone. You are one of mine Pedro, and I don't believe that I can place trust in you in regards to Avery. And that distresses me."

Pedro was sure to lower his gaze to the floor and make sure his head was lower than Brans's. "You hold my loyalties Bran. I place you in the highest of regard. I hold myself indebted to you, and before this mess is over I will repay that debt in full." Pedro paused not sure how to continue, so he just went straight to the point. "She saved my life Bran. There was nothing for her to gain by saving me."

With a sigh Bran relented and pulled his power back. "I have walked in this world for a long time old friend. You have been there for many of those years. I don't want to order you into a situation that will result in my losing faith in you Pedro. I do not want to give an order that will result in your being punished. Be content with the job you have been given."

There was a lull in the conversation. Neither man knew what to say at first. The line had been drawn, and it was frightening to think that there could be a time when these two men came to blows. But more than frightening it was sad; these men had been friends and comrades for decades. Pedro finally broke the silence. "And how shall I progress with the Ryker search?"

"I will make contact with the Appalachia Pack. If Ryker is in North Carolina I want you to find him."

"Trust me to find him Bran, and if I have to bring him back piece by piece I will."

**From the Author**

I know the update is really late. Sorry. It's been rough, getting this one started. I've had the worst case of writer's block. I've also started a new job severely limiting my writing time. I think I'm pretty well on track with this one now, so I should be back to the weekly update schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles entered his father's home with a heavy sigh; this was not going to be a pleasant encounter. Things had not gone according to plan, not at all. It was his job as his father's second, but this assignment was interfering with his life in the way nothing had since he brought home his mate, his Anna. How me missed her, how he longed to do nothing more than go to his home, crawl into their bed, and hold her. This assignment was doing more than keeping him away from his mate; it was causing strife in their relationship. He could feel her displeasure with him. He could feel her anger anytime someone mentioned the forbidden name of that woman.

Avery, it was all her fault. His mate's anger at him, his extended stays from home, his father's stability issues, the dissension between his father and Pedro, would her machinations never cease? The very thought of her was enough to induce rage in him, he struggled to keep her as far from his mind as possible, lest his mate pick up on his train of thought. It still amazed him how Avery had integrated herself so fully into their lives in such a short period of time. It baffled him that she was able to fool so many still; his son, his mate, and Pedro; Jessica Hampton and Mercy who had never met her seemed to believe that Avery was a misunderstood victim. Even he and his father had been fooled by her for a short time while she was still among them.

Now he walked toward his father's study to give him the latest information about his trip to North Carolina. As he passed his father's bedroom an all too familiar scent came to him yet again. The scent was stronger this time, meaning that she had only just left before he had arrived back in town. The second time he had found this scent in his father's home he'd asked around, yet no one had seen her in town, but they too had come across her lingering scent on the air. Charles had yet to decide if this was a positive development for his father or a step in the wrong direction. But one thing was clear, with Avery's absence Bran was using sex once again to sooth his savage beast.

Charles had made a deal with Pedro before they left North Carolina. He would report to his father immediately upon his return, and Pedro would report in the morning after retrieving his granddaughter from Anna and Jessica. Jessica had taken to staying with Anna and Charles as their guest, Anna disliked being in the home alone when Charles was gone. It was lonely, and both women were thrilled to have little Izydora when Pedro was on assignment. Unfortunately their assignments had brought the two men to the same place at the same time and disaster ensued.

In truth Charles wasn't entirely sure why Pedro was so angry that he refused to be in the same room with him. It was Charles's informant that was dead; Charles had to clean up the mess that resulted in the death of an innocent bystander, Charles who had to explain to his father that his investigation had resulted in the destruction of a building that housed a United States Postal Office. Of course Charles new that the USPS wasn't the CIA or FBI, but the USPS was still a department of a Federal Government who didn't exactly have the best track record with the werewolf community. Now he had to explain over $600,000 in property damages, and two deaths.

As Charles entered his father's study Bran didn't wait for his son's explanation. "It seems you've had a rather interesting weekend Charles. I've spent the last twelve hours fielding calls from Homeland Security, various officials from the FBI, CIA, BPNA, a senator or two, the governor of North Carolina, and the Mayor of Charlotte North Carolina." Of course Charles hadn't even considered the BPNA, the Bureau of Paranormal Affairs formally known as the BFA or the Bureau of Fae Affairs. When the werewolves made themselves known to the public after the fae, people all over the world began to wonder about things that went bump in the night. Thus the BFA expanded to include anything that could be considered paranormal. Of course they would be calling.

Charles raised an eyebrow, "do the Mayor and the Governor concern you?"

Bran actually rolled his eyes, something of a bad habit he had picked up in the last few months. "They will do exactly as I tell them to." Of course they would, they were werewolves, their one saving grace in this debacle. The only thing that made this mess manageable was the fact both men were members of a pack that few in the world knew existed. Knowledge of this pack was limited to Bran's inner circle, and Bran's inner circle was limited to family.

"What on Earth happened Charles?" his father asked him.

Two Days Ago

Charlotte North Carolina

Illusive that is the word Charles would use to describe the woman he was looking for. No the woman was not Avery; he had no doubt that if Avery was ever in Charlotte she was long gone now. But there was a contact here. Someone in Charlotte knew more about where Avery was now, and no doubt knew how to contact her. Charles was sure that woman was Bridget Hill. The first time he had come to Charlotte Bridget had been very friendly. She was a postal worker that the local office where Avery's letters were being delivered. He had scented no lies from her on that trip. So he had gone home with little to no new information about where Avery had gone to.

Actually she had been very accommodating, giving him more information that she was really allowed to. She told him the name of the man who owned the PO Box, and the contact information on his application form. She could have been fired for the information she had given him, and faced federal charges for invasion of privacy. Of course the information on Mr. Ffug was fake, as soon as he was given the name he assumed it was fake. It was almost as if whoever got the PO Box was mocking him. Ffug was a Welsh word. It literally meant "fake". His father was of course a Welshman. The name was created just for Bran. The information was useless. Then upon his return to Charlotte Miss Hill had taken a leave of absence, apparently she had decided it was time to see her family. She was due to come back to work yesterday, but it seemed that she was suddenly sick and would not be in.

He was sure that she was hiding from him, that someone was helping her hide from him. It had been too easy to get the information from her. She had no fear of what would happen to her if her employers found out she had given private information to a virtual stranger. This time he would be asking different questions. She would given him the information he wanted or she would lie, which would be telling enough. She was getting help, someone was here and keeping her a step ahead of him. He wanted to know who that person was, and how they had known about him.

However Charles was not without his own resources. In fact it didn't take him long to find the home of the illusive Bridget Hill, and it seemed she was suddenly home sick yet again. He'd had the nearby airports, bus stations, and trains monitored. He'd even had the city cabs monitored for passengers being taken out of town to nearby locations. That was how he'd found Miss Hill scheduled to depart from Bryant Field, a small airport south of Charlotte. A cab had been called to her address and was supposed to arrive in thirty minutes, and take Bridget to the airfield. That someone would call for a thirty minute cab ride was not to go unnoticed.

As he left his car and approached her apartment the garage opened and he saw Bridget's little blue Honda come barreling out. Then Charles could smell it, wolf. A werewolf he knew all too well. The smell was coming from her open garage that she didn't even bother to close in her haste to get away.

"Damn it," Charles cured to himself. His faced jerked in the woman's direction as her car whirled around a corner. Then he jerked his gaze back to the house. For only a split second he wasn't sure what to do, but he quickly decided to turn his attention back to the wolf in the house. He was much more important at this point in time. As he was about to enter the house he heard a growl behind him in the tree line.

"That one belongs to me Charles." Pedro's voice was almost in human as he emerged from the small forest. "I will take him."

For a moment Charles was confused, what was Pedro doing here? Was he after the girl as well? Or was he tracking the wolf that was in her home?


End file.
